


Genesis: scorched earth

by Slant



Series: For the want of a risk assessment: [3]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Risk Assessment, safety engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve doesn't eat the fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis: scorched earth

The tree of knowledge burned. Eve sat a little way back. She looked tired but satisfied, like some one who has finished a long and difficult job.

Adam came up to her and asked why the Tree was on fire.  
"Oh that's because I piled dry branches around it and over the fire I made. That is, the same branch in one place was both around the Tree and over the fire."

Adam asked her to elaborate.

"I made the fire by gathering very dry leaves and rubbing them to dust between my palms, then I made a bow with a switch and my hair and used it to drive a drill into the dust. It was very difficult-my arm was burning by the time I saw the first wisp of smoke. And then I built up the fire around it very carefully so as not to knock anything and put it out."

Adam explained that he was more interested in why she had chosen to do this than the details of how, although he appreciated that it had been very hard work, and did she want some water?

"The Lord told us not to eat from it. But the serpent was trying to get me to eat from it, and it wouldn't be difficult to mix up the fruit with the rest of our stores or plant a seed and get us to eat of the daughter-tree's fruit or whatever. The serpent is the subtlest beast."

"Between the tree and the serpent, I thought we'd end up eating the fruit that the Lord told us not to, so I fixed it."

Adam concluded that she was brilliant, decisive and hardworking. Then they lived forever in paradise.


End file.
